Family Resemblance
by spyder-m
Summary: Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and their silent competition to lead Ichika's life in the right direction. Renruki. Kuchiki-Abarai family fluff.


Family Resemblance

Ichika broke into a fit of giggles as Renji leaned over her, peppering kisses against her belly; loud, exaggerated smacking noises breaking from his lips.

From her desk in the opposite room, a smile broke across Rukia's lips. She set down her cup of green tea; hands still warm from the cup as steam curled off the surface of the liquid.

Having grown up orphans, Rukia had worried they may struggle with parenthood, lacking that personal, intrinsic knowledge and experience to draw upon.

However, it touched her to see how naturally Renji had slipped into the role of father.

For a man normally quite brash; at times forgetful of his own size and strength; he had always held Ichika with such care and affection. His sharp eyes felt softer, warmth radiating through their depths, and his normally loud voice carried in a soothing murmur. It was a side of Renji that only she had been privy to, and only in rare doses before. A side that pulled her even deeper in love with him.

Rukia had been concerned that Renji might have been disappointed to learn they were having a daughter. That he would have preferred a son to train and play futsal with.

Though, from the moment he first held the tiny bundle in his arms, voice thick and eyes watering, Rukia knew she was mistaken. That any child they created together would be showered with every ounce of love it deserved.

They recognised the love and guidance their childhood had lacked and were confident that together they could fill it for Ichika.

And while the early days brought struggle and adjustment; particularly with much of Rukia's time being devoted to the 13th Squad, following her promotion; they had recently reached at a point where they felt they had regained a sense of balance in their lives.

Their movements began to carry more distinct flow and purpose, working in near perfect tandem with one another. With the years they had relying on one another it came easily, a practice that was abundantly useful.

Ichika, though still young, was curious and fiercely independent; a stubbornness that was sure could be attributed in part to both of them. It was crucial that at least one of them kept watch of her, at all times. She had a tendency to wonder off.

"Alright, we're ready!" Renji called, making their way towards her home office.

Stacking together the papers she'd been working on, Rukia set aside her inkpot and stood up, stretching out a knot in her back.

Rukia had been tasked with selecting and leading a squadron of Shinigami on a mission in the real world.

Perhaps it was a product of the years they'd spent together, but there were few among the Thirteen Squad that Rukia could fight alongside as effectively as her husband. With that in mind, he had been among the first officers she requested.

Despite his official rank, Renji's strength was comfortably among Captain-class. If it weren't for his loyalty to nii-sama, and his newly added fatherhood, he very well could have led a division of his own.

Their absence would mean having to leave Ichika in the care of her uncle at the Kuchiki manor. As much as she would have enjoyed a playdate with Nemuri, the thought of leaving her alone with Kurotsuchi-taichou otherwise unattended was... unsettling.

Zaraki-taichou had also volunteered but they politely declined.

Having fallen behind on some of her paperwork, Renji had offered to get Ichika dressed.

Rukia turned as her husband led their daughter in, violet eyes immediately drawn to the tiger-print bandana draped around Ichika's forehead; the cloth matching Renji's perfectly. With her bright red hair pulled back, Rukia could already imagine Ichika gloating in a loud voice, sword slung over her shoulder and tattoos covering her upper body.

She was the spitting image of her father.

In truth, Rukia found the mutual affection Ichika had Renji for one another rather adorable. Particularly watching the tattooed, built Lieutenant turn to mush around his daughter.

Still, she couldn't quite supress the pang of jealously it awoke, wishing that Ichika would take after her a bit more. With her responsibilities as Captain, Rukia wasn't afforded as much time to spend with Ichika, a fact she was tipping the scales in Renji's favour. The fact that she seemed to have inherited some of his more... distinct tastes, didn't help to quell these feelings.

"Renji," Rukia began calmly. "What is Ichika wearing?"

"Isn't it great?" Renji smirked proudly, his arms folded. "She chose it herself."

"We can't allow Ichika to leave the house dressed that way. What would nii-sama think?"

"Huh? Well, it never seemed to bother you." Renji grumbled, making little efforr to suppress the pout that flashed across his face.

"T- that's not the same." Rukia sputtered, face flushing in mortification. Though she made no effort to deny Renji, having always been fond of the way his bandana would slip away, his hair coming loose in thick strands.

She shook her head, her thoughts growing steamy. It had been awhile since they'd had time alone together.

"Nevertheless," Rukia recovered. "I don't think such attire would be appropriate to wear in the Kuchiki Manor."

"Oh." Renji said, seemingly conceding. "Well, alright then. What do you suggest?"

.

"Oji! Oji!"

The stern Kuchiki-head eyed his niece sceptically, as she hopped excitedly on the spot, arms held aloft. With a sigh, he knelt down to take the child in his arms, taking a closer look at her.

The obnoxious bandana lining her forehead was obviously the work of his second-in-command. While Byakuya knew his Lieutenant, now brother-in-law, possessed many admirable qualities, his cheap, gaudy fashion-sense was not among them.

Rukia had done her best to salvage the situation, judging by the white, Chappy-themed shorts Ichika was wearing. Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

Still, Byakua pondered, it would not be fair of him to judge. Their plight was understandable. The young couple were still adjusting to their news lives as parents, and; in Rukia's case; the added responsibility of being captain.

Byakuya could sympathise. It had been his own schedule that had, ultimately, robbed both he and Hisana of the chance to have a child. Something that filled him with regret to this day.

Still, it was futile to dwell on past pain. After all, his sister had sought to carry on the Kuchiki legacy in his stead. His own regret serving as an epiphany, a realisation that he should not take the time, and new family, he had been gifted with for granted.

As Godfather and uncle to Ichika, it was his responsibility to ease the load of the busy parents.

A sense of determination overtaking him, the thrill to challenge his artistic repertoire, Byakuya was decided. He would find his niece something to wear, something worthy of a future heir to the Kuchiki Clan.

"Come, Ichika." Byakuya said, turning back towards his quarters. "It seems there is much work to be done."

Ichika giggled, tugging eagerly at the dark strands of hair draping over his shoulders.

.

With their combined efforts, Renji and Rukia's mission went off without a hitch, and they were able to make it back to the Seireitei earlier than expected.

The two decided it would best to first head for the Sixth Division Barracks to pick up Ichika. They suspected Byakuya would be attending to his squad and wouldn't have brought her along with him. Renji could also report the mission's progress back to his Captain.

As expected, they found Ichika playing on the office floor with a small, Seawood Ambassador toy.

Her short, patches of red hair were decorated by kenseikan, not unlike the ones Byakuya had once worn. A long, white scarf was wrapped around her neck, brushing against the floor behind her.

Paternal instincts kicking in, Renji cringed as Ichika stopped to take the material into her mouth, chewing at it in fascination. Given its length, he could only imagine what that scarf had been dragged through.

He caught Rukia in his periphery, standing wide-eyed; mouth agape and half-formed words spilling out. It was difficult to gauge her reaction.

"Uh... Rukia?" He prompted, looking towards her.

"Amazing." Rukia turned with a bright smile, eyes wide and shining. "Nii-sama truly has exquisite tastes. Wouldn't you say, Renji?"

"Y- yeah."

An excited cry rippled from Ichika's throat as she noticed her approaching parents. Rukia knelt down to pick up their daughter, babbling happily about how beautiful she looked.

Renji's initial confusion dissipated under the soft peals of laughter breaking from his wife and child, his lips curling into a smile.

Ichika was certainly fortunate to have the three of them, almost competing to care for her and lead her life in the right direction.

As children, both he and Rukia had struggled living on the streets, having to watch their friends slowly disappear. In joining the Academy and becoming Shinigami, they had sought a better, more secure life. A part of him still wondered if maybe they could have found it sooner, maybe they could have saved the others.

Still, it filled Renji with happiness, knowing that he and Rukia had not only had they found that future, together, but kept that dream alive for their child. That now, taichou could honour his late wife's promise, not only to protect her sister, but protect their niece also. The generation that came after.

Crossing the entrance into the office, Renji engulfed Rukia and the bundle of their daughter with his embrace.

His family, his entire world secure in his arms.


End file.
